


Something New

by TheWizardAndHerLady



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, everything is very very consensual, they love each other so much y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizardAndHerLady/pseuds/TheWizardAndHerLady
Summary: There’s no one Kima trusted more than Allura. Throughout their years together, Allura never pushed, never expected more than she could give. And maybe that’s why Kima felt ready to try something new.Kima and Allura explore the more intimate side of their relationship, ft. ace!Kima





	Something New

“Are you certain about this, Kima?” Allura asked, tugging anxiously on the hem of her nightgown. She was perched on the edge of their bed, legs crossed, with Kima kneeling behind her.

Kima ran her fingers through the long fall of Allura’s hair, which she had finally finished freeing from two intricate braids. There was a flutter of nerves in her stomach, no denying it, but it was the good kind. Anticipation rather than anxiety.

“Yeah, I am,” she reassured Allura.

Allura turned, trying to find Kima’s eyes. “The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable-“

“I know. That’s why I trust you. And you don’t have to worry about that, we already talked through it and I promised I’ll tell you if that that happens.” Kima readjusted their position, crawling around Allura and straddling her lap. She pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Allura chuckled and the tension in her shoulders dropped away. “Are you certain?”

“Only if this is something you want,” Allura breathed. Her eyes were wide, sincere, and so blue Kima was in danger of getting lost in them. Instead, she wound her hands in Allura’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment they parted, breathless. “I won’t deny, the concept is… appealing…” Allura trailed off, blushing.

Now it was Kima’s turn to chuckle. She traced Allura’s collarbone with the tip of a finger. Normally proper and composed, her skin was now tinged pink. It was adorable.

Kima loved that she could affect Allura so.

“Good,” she said. “Then just relax, okay? Trust me to take care of me, and let’s focus on you for a bit. All right?”

Allura held her gaze for several long seconds, calculating. Kima did her best to look confident in the face of her scrutiny. It was a bit of a challenge - as certain as Kima was, they were about to attempt something that pushed at the edges of her comfort zone. She wasn’t entirely sure how she would react. However, her determined expression and crooked grin seemed to appease Allura, who nodded. She shuffled back on the sheets, pulling Kima up the bed with her, and settled down against the pillows. Then, with a quick peck on her forehead, she released Kima and turned onto her side.

Kima settled in behind her, pressed up against Allura’s back. There was nothing she loved more than holding Allura in her arms like this, as if protecting her, though she had to laugh at herself a little; Allura was more than capable of protecting herself. She tucked her face into Allura’s neck with a contented sigh. Familiar notes of jasmine and rose from Allura’s favorite perfume brought with it dozens of memories of being pressed close together just like this, in cramped tents and shitty inns and under the stars. Allura hummed, then reached back to draw Kima’s hand around her waist and interlace their fingers. She let out a shaky breath, stroking Kima’s knuckles with her thumb but not otherwise moving.

“Take your time,” Kima whispered, sensing her hesitation. “Just do what feels comfortable.”

Kima felt Allura nod. “Okay.”

Maybe a slightly different approach would help. Kima figured everything had been a little clinical so far. “You look so gorgeous tonight, you know,” Kima whispered into Allura’s ear. “I love this nightgown on you. It matches your eyes.” It was true; the blue of Allura’s nightgown shimmered in the candlelight, reminiscent of her eyes when she laughed. Kima let her hand untangle from Allura’s and drift down to stroke her waist gently, over the fabric. They had agreed to remain clothed for this, on Kima’s request, but Kima toyed with the idea of slipping her hand underneath. Allura’s skin was always so soft.

Maybe later: for now it seemed to be enough, and Allura let out a shuddering breath. Kima’s hand wandered her hip, her ribs, the softness of her stomach, encouraging her. She pressed fleeting kisses to the constellation of freckles decorating Allura’s shoulder. Allura shifted in her arms, and Kima felt a wrist brush her knuckles as Allura slipped a hand between her own thighs. She gasped softly.

They lay there together, softly entwined, for several long minutes. Allura’s motions were slow under the blankets, but as the moments passed Kima could hear her breathing accelerate. Her free hand twisted in the sheets.

Kima buried her face back in the crook of Allura’s neck and paused for a moment to let herself breathe. She was a little overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. Allura was so damn _beautiful_. And like this? Soft and warm in her arms, letting out little sighs and gasps, so vulnerable and tender and trusting… It was a lot all at once, almost too much, but Kima found herself enjoying it more than she had expected.

“K-Kima!” Allura breathed her name like a prayer, arching back against her and leaning into her touch.

Kima allowed her hands to continue wandering, holding Allura securely against herself as she murmured compliments into her ear. The words were tame but Allura seemed to appreciate her efforts. Her cheeks flushed a little pinker with each one.

Unable to resist the touch of Allura’s skin any longer, Kima slipped her free hand under the hem of Allura’s nightgown, where it was bunched up around her hips. She stroked gently, marveling, and circled her thumb over the bone before letting her hand trail higher up Allura’s stomach. Allura stiffened in the cage of her arms, her free hand grabbing at Kima’s through the fabric, and her back arched for a long moment. Her breath caught in her throat. To Kima it was like she was frozen in time. Then the moment broke and Allura melted against her, her body stilling but breathing hard.

Kima relaxed, too, as Allura came down from her high. Her eyes were closed, a sleepy smile on her face. “Was that okay?” she questioned softly. Kima wrapped both arms around Allura’s chest, one hand slipping under her neckline to press again her skin. The steady pounding of her heart thrummed against Kima’s palm. With everything precious held safely in her embrace, Kima wished they could stay suspended in that moment forever.

“More than okay,” Kima replied, pressing a final kiss to a freckle on her shoulder. “Gods, you’re so pretty right now.”

Allura laughed and rolled over, turning to face Kima and coming to rest on top of her, the lengths of their bodies pressed together. It was a position Kima loved, though Allura was usually unduly worried about crushing her, human-sized as she was. Now, however, Allura rested there happily. She peppered Kima’s face with kisses and her hands came up to tangle in Kima’s hair and play with the strands. Kima beamed, enjoying the attention.

“Thank you,” Allura breathed. She pressed a slow, tender kiss to Kima’s lips. “I love you.”

“I know,” Kima replied. “You know?”

Allura smiled down at her. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just got an account here, so this is one of a few things I have previously posted on tumblr. 
> 
> This is... probably the most explicit thing I've ever written, so please be nice! Ace Kima is my favorite.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (If you want you can find me at breaktheworldforyou on tumblr)


End file.
